


If You Commanded It, I'd Tear the World Apart

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Series: On That First Night, I Fell In Love With You [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor Kink, Blood Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, but it's not that big of a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “He who defends with love will be secure; Heaven will save him, and protect him with love.“ - Lao TzuJorah would always kill, always fight, always be there for Daenerys at the end of the day.





	If You Commanded It, I'd Tear the World Apart

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER Jorah/Daenerys fic? I'm surprised at myself. I guess this summer will be one of the last where I post a lot of stories since I'm going into my senior year of high school. Then, college. I want to write as much as possible, but it may be far and few between in the coming years. For now, though, enjoy! Title from "sweet Victory Divine" from Napoleon.
> 
> ~Hunter
> 
> P.S.: I hope I can get some new material to write about for Jorah/Daenerys this coming season. I need it.

“Take Yunkai and you can take your pleasure in my bed tonight.”

Those were the last words Daenerys said to Jorah before he left with Grey Worm and Daario to invade Yunkai and liberate it for her. The girl had done this to him before, and she always followed through in the most glorious ways possible. She whispered the words hot, lustful in his ear, clinging to his armor in her small and calloused hands. She pressed a kiss above his collar, her wet mouth sending jolts of arousal through his body. Jorah wanted to hold her small, lithe body against his armored one and claim her lips, take her body before he went into battle for her, but she pulled away before he could wrap an arm around her.

“Anything for you, _khaleesi,”_ Jorah said, lust edging his words and adrenaline rising in his blood.

Over her shoulder, she looked back at him and scanned his body in his armor. When Daenerys’ violet eyes flicked up to his, he gave her a wink before turning and leaving with Grey Worm and Daario.

As she watched Jorah leave her tent, Daenerys felt a hot rush go through her body, pooling in her abdomen and between her thighs. She shifted, giving herself some friction, before walking to her throne and taking a seat. She tapped her fingers against the chair's arm and crossed her legs to lean back. The night would be long, no doubt, and she was most likely going to be waiting a long while. Daenerys pictured in her mind’s eye what Jorah would look like cutting down the soldiers and the masters; his blond hair stuck to his neck and forehead, his skin sweat-dampened, his chest heaving in exhaustion. He'd have blood on his armor and his face. His adrenaline would be high and his senses heightened. Daenerys bit her lip at the sight, but her lust was soon overshadowed by fear the longer the wait became. What if her knight died? What if he was injured? What would she do if they couldn't get the city?

“My lady?” Missandei interjected, distracting Daenerys from her fantasy. She looked over at her handmaiden, who had one eyebrow raised in concern. “Are you alright? You look flushed.”

Daenerys wanted to blush more; she hasn't realized that she was so aroused that others were taking notice. “I'm fine, I'm just… Anxious. I'm afraid they will not return, or that they will return unsuccessful.”

“Do not worry, my lady. Grey Worm is a strong fighter, and Jorah is brave. Daario knows the way. They will not let themselves fail,” Missandei said in encouragement. Daenerys smiled in contentment sat back comfortably in her chair, awaiting the moment when her knights returned to her.

~~~~~

Jorah's heart was racing in his chest as he, Daario, and Grey Worm awaited slaves to come pouring into the crossroads Daario led them to. Sword in hand, he was prepared to take the city for his queen and feel her gratitude among soft furs and candlelight in her tent. It made him smirk to himself, knowing that that disgrace of a man Daario wouldn't ever get to have Daenerys the way he did: on top of and beneath him whenever she wanted; all wet and soft curves and plush lips.

Jorah could only think of her as he fought off his attackers as they came in swarms, trying to stay alive for her. Blood hits his face and gets all over his hands and armor; the sweat on his brow and back accumulated and his breath came in short pants as his body begged for rest. He could rest when the city was taken.

~~~~~

Daenerys paced restlessly in her tent, denying conversation, food, and drink when offered. Her knights were taking longer than expected, and she was becoming anxious; her clothing felt too restrictive, the air too hot, the wait too unbearable. She wrung her hands as she walked the perimeter of her tent, and she felt fear rising up her spine and into her mind.

When all hope seemed lost and Daenerys felt as if she may faint from the anxiety, she saw her Grey Worm and Daario enter the tent. They were exhausted and soaked in blood and sweat, but neither appeared to be injured. Daario told her that the slave soldiers surrendered and they were able to take the city, but there was no sight of Jorah.

As if on cue, her bear walked into the tent, holding one of Yunkai’s banners over his shoulder. His blue eyes trained on her violet ones and stared her down with a lustful intensity as he walked into the tent and past Daario and Grey Worm. The corner of Daenerys’ mouth turned up in a satisfied smile as Jorah winked at her the same way he had when he left earlier. With a confident air about him, he sunk to one knee before her and unfurled the banner so she could see it with her own eyes.

“The city is yours, _khaleesi,”_ Jorah said in a deep, resolute voice. He felt satisfaction and pride surge through his body when he saw Daenerys’ satisfied smirk. She placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to rise.

“Thank you, Ser, for all your hard work,” Daenerys said calmly, attempting to keep her excitement under wraps. “And thank you to you, too, Daario Naharis and Grey Worm. The city would not be ours if it were not for your work as well.”

Daario and Grey Worm smiled appreciatively before she dismissed everyone from her tent, save Jorah. She could finally have him after a night of worrying and anxiousness; he would hold her and kiss her and touch her in every place she needed. That she could always rely on from him.

Once they were left alone, Daenerys stood on her toes and grabbed Jorah's face to properly kiss him. She didn't even mind the blood that was covering the left side of his face; if anything, it added to her arousal. She felt Jorah smile against her mouth before moving his hands to behind her head and around her waist and pulling her close. The hardness of Jorah's armor increased Daenerys’ desire to remove it and reveal his hardened body beneath. With a guiding hand, she pulled him out of the tent and towards her private one, where they would be more alone.

“I take it that you want me,” Jorah said once they pulled away for air. His hands held firmly onto Daenerys’ hips, gripping the textured fabric beneath his fingers.

“That you are right,” Daenerys replied, pushing back a strand of Jorah's hair and looking into his blue eyes. There was blood on her hand now, sticky and red. She hardly minded.

“Would you give me leave to at least go and clean up before we continue, _khaleesi?”_ Jorah asked when he noticed the blood on her hand.

“No.”

Jorah looked at her with surprise and amusement. He hadn't expected that she would want him when he was so dirty, and probably smelled because of the added layers he had on while fighting.

“I want you like this, all covered in blood,” she smeared the blood on his cheek over his lips with her fingers, “and sweat,” she moved her hands over his sweat-slicked neck, “and grime.” She ended by grinding up against him, eliciting a groan from his own mouth. She moved her head closer to him. “I want you so badly, my bear,” she said, her soft lips close to his.

“So do I…” Jorah trailed off as his hand slid down her chest and over her soft curves. His hand stopped below her small breast and he slid a thumb across the underside of it, which made Daenerys shudder in her place. “Gods, how can you be this beautiful?” Jorah asked, looking down at her violet eyes. Daenerys smiled and blushed at his soft words and tried to look away, but Jorah brought her face back to look at his.

“Sit on the bed, _khaleesi._ Watch,” Jorah whispered to her before letting her go. Keeping her eyes on him all the while, Daenerys walked until the backs of her legs hit the bed and sat. As she watched Jorah remove his armor, she took off her boots and dropped them by the side of the bed before sprawling out to watch him finish. Piece by piece, the pile grew until all that was left on Jorah was his pale yellow shirt, damply clinging to him with his sweat, and his trousers. Watching Jorah as he shed his layers sent arousal and warmth straight to Daenerys’ core, and she shifted on the bed to give herself some friction.

“Come to bed, Ser Jorah,” Daenerys said, holding her hand out for him to take. He promptly took it and crawled atop her on the bed. He looked at the young beauty beneath him, with her lightly tanned skin and silvery locks, and felt himself grow hard against her abdomen.

“What do you want, _khaleesi?”_ Jorah asked, running his hands down her sides and laying a kiss between her breasts. He heard her shakily exhale at the intimate gesture and arch up below him.

“You. Between my legs. I want you to kiss me there and let me ride you,” Daenerys said. She felt Jorah push up her dress so that it pooled around her waist and spread her legs so he could rest between them. Jorah pulled off the dress slowly, trying not to tear it, and reveled in the sight of her bare skin, soft and fair, for him to touch. Daenerys felt her cheeks get hot as Jorah observed her; he always did this. He had told her before that he sometimes couldn't believe that she even wanted him because he was so old, but Daenerys just laughed; Jorah was a dedicated and loving knight, and he was more handsome than he thought he was.

Tentatively, Jorah placed his hands on Daenerys’ hips; he looked to her violet eyes for permission to remove her trousers, and she nodded and lifted her hips for him to pull them off. Jorah shucked them off promptly, leaving her completely bare beneath him. With a gentle hand, Jorah drifted his fingers down the length of her body, making her jerk slightly below him and making goosebumps sprout along her ivory skin.

“I want to see more of you, Jorah,” Daenerys said with a needy voice while reaching for the tie on Jorah's shirt. She pulled it loose so that it hung open and revealed his chest, covered in blond curls and sweat. Obeying her command, Jorah sat up and slid off the shirt, the action incredibly arousing to Daenerys. Daenerys reached up and tangled her fingers in his chest hair as she dragged her hands across the expanse of his chest; she felt goosebumps on him and noticed the deeper breaths he was taking to calm himself as she explored him like all the other times before. Jorah pulled her up so that they were face to face and kissed her with more passion than he had all evening; he could feel her growing impatient, what with the way she was grinding up into him and with the way she was tugging on his trousers.

“Lie back, _khaleesi,”_ Jorah said as he sat Daenerys up against the pillows. She knew what he was about to do to her, and relaxed her lower body for him as she felt his kisses travel lower down her torso. He kissed up her parted thighs and to her slit, where she was already wet. Jorah rested his head on her abdomen, with his nose buried in the small patch of silver curls on her pelvic bone; he could smell her desire and needed to taste her. When he lightly blew a cold breath on her wetness, Daenerys jumped and sucked in a sharp breath. With a soft touch, Jorah circled her sensitive nub with his thumb as he kissed higher and higher on her thighs. After a a few moments, he switched out his thumb with his tongue, making Daenerys groan aloud and press down onto Jorah's mouth so that she was pressed directly to him. All she wanted was for him to suck and lick until she came, breathless and moaning his name.

Jorah looked up at Daenerys as he continued to lick broad stripes up her slit and all the way to her nub; he kept his nose on her nub while he lapped up the wetness leaking out of her, trying to bring her to her climax swiftly. Heading her moan and sigh above him sent blood straight to his hardening cock, and he knew if he didn't have her soon, he would spend in his pants like a green boy. When she felt herself getting closer, Daenerys threaded her fingers in Jorah's blond hair and hauled him closer between her thighs. In her haste, Jorah's tongue slipped inside of her, and he began to lick around inside of her, fucking her with his tongue as his thumb went back to rubbing her nub; he felt like heaven.

“S-Ser Jorah, I'm close,” Daenerys said breathlessly as Jorah picked up his pace. She heard a pleased groan come from him, and she let out a long exhale to relax herself as she felt her climax approaching. Jorah's piercing blue eyes stared into her violet ones, and the intensity in his gaze and actions pushed her over the edge and made her climax. Jorah savored the taste of her, musky and warm on his tongue, and he licked up all of the wetness that came out of her. Daenerys panted as she came down from her high, and squirmed as Jorah continued to kiss and lick her after she came. She idly glanced down at her thigh and noticed that there was blood on one side from when his bloody cheek was pressed against it. When Jorah rose and was eye level with her again, she could see her wetness all over his lips and chin and beard.

“Did that please you, _khaleesi?”_ Jorah asked, moving one of Daenerys’ stray silver curls behind her ear. He kissed her fully on the lips so that she could taste herself on his mouth; the pleasured groan he received in response was enough of an answer for him.

“Gods, yes, Jorah,” Daenerys said between her kisses. She wrapped her limber legs around Jorah's waist and her arms around his neck before flipping Jorah so that he was on his back against the headboard. Her hands clashed with Jorah's as she reached down to undo the ties on his trousers; she could feel his cock hard against the back of her fingers, its heat permeating through the fabric. Jorah could've spilled the moment she swatted his hands out of the way to undo the ties herself; he always savored those moments when she had control over him like this. Jorah shucked off his trousers and placed his hands on Daenerys’ slim waist, his large hands framing her smaller form.

“Are you ready, _khaleesi?”_ Jorah asked, lips tickling Daenerys’ ear.

“If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Jorah,” Daenerys said with a chuckle on her breath. She reached for his cock and held it against her slit, her wetness heady and tantalizing.

“And what is that?” Jorah asked in amusement, going along with her little game. It was amplifying his arousal and making him want her all the more.

“Call me Daenerys when we're like this,” she simply said, before sinking down on Jorah's cock and grinding. Jorah moaned unashamedly loud, clutching Daenerys’ body to his chest to stabilize. He buried his nose in her perfumed locks, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm himself. She gave an experimental squeeze of her walls around him, and it only made Jorah grip her tighter.

Daenerys relished the feeling of Jorah inside of her, hard and thick. Her face nestled in the crook of his neck, and she smelled the heady scent of sweat and blood and strength on his skin; she loved taking him after he trained or after a battle. He smelled and looked like a _man,_ with his armor and muscles. Jorah knew she craved him when he was like this, knew the sight of him fresh after a fight made her hot and wet and flustered; she had told him so one evening as they lay in the other's embrace after they made love. Now, she was riding him like her silver, full of passion and need, and each of her movements felt divine. Her soft moans became music to his ears and he found himself matching her movements with thrusts of his own, adding to her pleasure. A small, soft hand directed his calloused one to Daenerys’ swollen and sensitive nub, and he began to rub it like he had when he tasted her. Jorah forgot all about himself in that moment, and only focused on her, his lover and his _khaleesi;_ he was determined to make her climax and to make her say his name. Judging by the way her bounces became erratic and by the way she clung to him, he could bargain that she was close.

“Daenerys, _gods,_ love, are you close?” Jorah asked, increasing the pressure he had on her nub.

“Yes, _yes,_ I am,” Daenerys trailed off. Every cell in her body was fizzing and the coil in her stomach was winding tighter as Jorah's attentive ministrations continued. “Please, Jorah, spill inside me. I need it- need you.”

Her words made Jorah tilt her face so that they looked upon each other. Jorah noted that Daenerys’ plush lips were bitten and swollen, her pale cheeks were blush-pink, and her lust-blown eyes were ebony marbles with thin rings of violet surrounding them. She was truly a sight to behold as she climaxed, calling his name and panting. Jorah tried to hold back his own climax as much as possible, but as Daenerys constricted her walls around him, Jorah found he could not hold back much longer and spilled inside of Daenerys, her name on his lips and in his mind.

Together, the pair panted and rested, feeling the last flicks of pleasure burn through them. After a short while, Daenerys moved off of Jorah, feeling his seed spill down her leg. Jorah, ever the gentleman, cleaned her up with his yellow shirt before tossing it aside and holding her against his chest. Daenerys laid light kisses on Jorah’s neck, his beard scratching against her lips. Jorah ran his hands over the pale, smooth expanse of her back, relishing the feeling of her warm skin against his own. It was moments like these that made him love her so deeply; he was the only one who got to see the dual aspects of her. He saw her as a queen and as a woman. The thought made his heart swell and burst.

“I love you, Jorah,” Daenerys said, drowsy and dipped in satisfaction. She caressed his cheek and ran a thumb over his lower lip. Jorah smiled and cupped the back of her head, his fingers in her mussed silver curls.

“I love you, too, Daenerys,” Jorah said before he pulled her closer to kiss her. Daenerys’ heart raced and she melted under his kiss, feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world. He made her feel as if anything was possible, and when he was by her side, the world was theirs for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to San Diego Comic Con this summer, I highly recommend going to go see Game of Thrones: The Musical! If you can't make it, they're selling their CD online with all of the songs, which are absolutely hilarious.
> 
> ~Hunter
> 
> https://www.gotthemusical.com/  
> https://www.gotthemusical.com/soundtrack.html


End file.
